


Wait For Me

by SunshineBabie



Series: Lena and Toren Drabbles [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Lena runs away, Royalty, Running Away, idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineBabie/pseuds/SunshineBabie
Summary: "Wait for me, my darling."
Series: Lena and Toren Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829920





	Wait For Me

Lena gasps for breath as she runs, her footsteps drowning out the piano's notes and the violinist's playing.

The ball continues on as if she wasn't the main event. As if the ball wasn't for her, as if it wasn't announcing her coronation.

She would be queen soon. Married to some...slum. Some man with money and prestige.

He doesn't even have good hair! Why does she have to be to one to marry?

Lena rushes into one of the guest rooms, the music barely audible over her ragged breaths. Her feet hurt from the heels, the dress, custom made for her-a beautiful blue and white gown- now too heavy to run. Her hair, once pinned and designed into its royal bun, now disheveled and ruined. Her mother would be furious if she saw.

She gasps for air as she waits. The guards will notice her missing

How the guests haven't is a mystery to her.

She waits, and waits…

And waits.

Waits for a sign that she's in the clear, that she can continue her run.

Waits until she's sure she can escape the life never meant for her. The life of all the jewels and lights and ball and suitors.

The life she's only known, being a princess.

Yet the life she wants, quiet and away in a beautiful forest, running around barefoot through fields of grass and flowers, crowns made of delicate daisies and roses instead of jewels and diamonds.

Having to make things herself, having to work for her life, not have it served on some silver platter.

She wants that. Always wanted that kind of life. 

And soon, she'll have it. It'll be hers. Hers and her soon-to-be.

Lena smiles as she hears the guards rushing past the room, shouting orders to close the gates and cover all entrances.

She has to go, she can't be caught. Not now when she's so close. So so close.

She pulls herself up and towards the door. Footsteps, loud and ringing in her ear, running past her. Obvious.

Once she's sure they're gone, she's off. Rushing towards the exit, the plan reciting itself in her head. The back gate to the roof. No one watches there. 

She hurries. Guards cover ever exit. The gates were already closed and the guests nowhere to be found. They must've been kept in the ballroom. 

She runs down the hall, continuously pushing her dress up and out of her way. God, why did she choose this one? Why not something easier to maneuver?

The door comes up, she sees it. Unguarded as she thought. She runs and runs.

And then she hears, all too suddenly;

"There she is! Grab her!"

Not today. Not now. 

She hurries up the stairs, her gown occasionally falling under her feet causing her to trip. She's so close. She can hear them behind her, they're yelling for her to stop, telling her to come back and face the music.

Not now. Not today.

She pushes open the roof door, letting it close with a thump. The guards will enter any second.

She rushes to the ledge and stares at the water. It rushes and swims beautifully, tempting her down with its song.

"Stop! Princess, there's nowhere to go now. Come back with us immediately!"

She turns and looks at her guards. They stand there, weapons held tightly. She can't help but smile.

And with a smile etched onto her face, she whispers as she stares back into the water,

"Wait for me my darling, I'm almost there."

And there she falls, right into the water.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Sorry I've been inactive for so long :( I've been busy with school and work and all that jazz.
> 
> Anyways, I'll see you my lovelies! Have a great weekend and week! 
> 
> See you again.


End file.
